Obsolete
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: When the Russian government creates Warsmanv2, Croe is rendered obsolete. Not wanting to allow their defective, emotional, self-thinking robot loose, they send the new model out to 'replace' the old. (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

****

OBSOLETE

Prologue

Throughout the long years his old optics had seen wars, massacres, acts of violence so horrendous that they would drive any man to insanity.

Fortunately for his sanity, he was no man.

Yet…somehow during in his long life he had gained the blindness of man.

Somewhere along the line he began to think as one. Feel as one. _Live _as one.

When did it start? At what precise moment was the line between automatic responses and genuine emotion crossed?

Was it the moment he first labeled Robin Mask as his first and, for a long time, only true friend? Was it somewhere during the time they spent training together? Traveling together? Fighting together?

Was it the day he witnessed Kevin's birth; when life had suddenly become so precious, so fragile?

Was it the day he donned the artificial skin and adopted the name Lord Croe Flash, the secret identity that has slowly eroded into his psyche and embedded itself? Was it even an alternate identity anymore? Or were Warsman and Croe the same, now? Where did one end and the other begin?

He did not know. What he did know was that whenever Kevin would perfect a new attack, the feeling of pride that swelled in his chest was not artificial. He knew that during his old training practices with his Robin Mask, when the old Brit uttered a word of praise, the giddiness he felt was…abnormal. Incorrect. Human.

Eventually he allowed these feelings to overwhelm him. He allowed himself to believe that he was, somehow, above other objects. That he was, somehow, alive.

But laying on the ground, in a pool of his own internal fluids, looking through damaged, hazy optics at his own shattered body, watching the electricity jump from expose circuits was an instant reminder of what he truly was. Soulless. Mechanical. Disposable.

This was always the Fate of a mechanical being, was it not?

To be used.

To be thrown away.

To be replaced by a newer model.

Looking up at this…Warsmanv2, Croe's broken claws weakly retreated back into his knuckles. They were useless against the superior robot's unbreakable chasis. Frantically, his mind searched for a flaw in his enemy's design. Having been from the same mold, Lord Flash looked for his own flaws in this new creation. He searched, oh how he searched, within his antagonist's cold optics for something, anything, that made himself different, worth preservation.

But there was nothing.

"Warsman1.0..." the robot said mechanically, as he stood over Croe and pressed a longer, stronger, sharper bear claw against his prey's throat. The words that droned monotonously from the android sent cold chills through him as if they were the whispers of death itself. "…you are obsolete."

__

Author's Notes: I have had the ideas for this fic swirling in my mind for the longest time now, and now that Croe's identity has been made blatantly obvious now, I feel it's safe to begin. This is the prologue to what will likely be an epic! rubs hands together I'm trying a few things here I've never tried before, hopefully my ideas will work. I know this is really short right now, but it's only the prologue, meant to wet your appetite for when the story really begins! Hope you like it! ;3


	2. Chapter 1

OBSOLETE

Chapter 1

Everything had happened so fast. How could he not have known? Mother Russia would never let their secret weapon, their self-thinking robot, run loose for too long. He always figured that one day his country would come back to claim him…what he never expected, and perhaps should have, was that Russia would create something new and would have no more use for him.

Somewhere deep inside, he couldn't help but feel an abrupt and intense feeling of loss. In the eyes of the Russian government, he apparently now lacked any purpose: He was simply animated scrap unworthy of preservation. The pain was overwhelming, like the abandonment of a child by a selfish parent. How could he be discarded so easily? Yet, since when did he care about the world that created him? He never had any attachment to his inventors, in fact until he met the Mask family he had no affection for anyone.

It was one of the many questions he did not know the answer to.

After all this time why did Russia bother with him? He had a life…even people he considered 'family'. Why couldn't they just label this…Warsmanv2, as their new 'secret weapon' and move on? Were they afraid that Croe would somehow turn traitor and use his abilities against them? Were his open affections for the _British_ Mask family an act of treason?

Looking into the crimson optics of his successor, he found no answers.

Weakly he rolled onto his stomach and struggled to get away, but the vital fluids used to run his systems were currently spilling over his numerous wounds and splattering uselessly on the concrete beneath him. The grocery bags he had been carrying mere moments before were laying on the floor, its contents scattered. He was supposed to have returned to the hotel room he and Kevin shared over a half an hour ago. Croe was never late, if anything he was always early. His protégé must be worried.

Even as the aging android looked up at the new Warsman, his internal radar still indicated nothing. He recalled, with shame, just how pathetic their battle had been. Yes, this new robot had the element of youth and surprise, but there were barely any scratches on his chassis, while Croe was a few blows away from demolished.

His emergency systems activated as he searched within himself for a way out of this dreadful situation. An idea finally making its way into his awareness, he suddenly scraped his broken claws along the dried leaves. The friction caught the leaves on fire and the dried grass around erupted into flames. Seeing the sudden source of heat flare up before his optics, Warsmanv2 immediately jumped back. Croe crawled to the other side of the fire, using it was a wall to shield him from his opponent.

The new robot hissed its displeasure and rushed around the blaze to look for his prey. Using the thick, black smoke as a cover, Lord Flash kept his battered body low to the ground and walked on all fours as far away from Warsmanv2 as he could.

Heat sensors were overwhelmed by the light of the fire to pick up anything else. Movement censors were clouded by the smoke. Audio censors couldn't detect anything because all sounds were drowned by the roar of fire. Russia's newest super computer was literally blind in his search for his predecessor. The neo Warsman swiftly began to put the flames out.

In the distance, he could vaguely hear the familiar and rapidly approaching blare of fire engines. Primary objective was to delete Warsmanv1. However, he was ordered to do so while catching as little attention as possible. Too much publicity could compromise the mission. Therefore, the destruction of the inferior robot would have to wait.

With this in mind, Warsmanv2 retreated from the fiery blaze back into the shadows from which he came.

__

Author's Notes: Obsolete will probably consist of many short chapters and a fast pace. It's one of the few new things I'm experimenting with in this story. New chapters shouldn't take that long to write because of their shortness, so hopefully updates will be quick and often. =3 Hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Chapter 2

OBSOLETE

Chapter 2

Every step heavy, the world growing increasingly dark before his tired optics, Croe slowly made his way to the hotel he and Kevin shared. His feverish mind raced for an explanation to give once he arrived. Not only did the Brit not yet know his coach's secret identity, he still fancied Lord Flash an Englishman. And that was the way Croe wished for it to stay, for now anyway.

Unfortunately, the recent events and the likelihood of upcoming events may force him to reveal his identity early or risk having Kevin find out himself.

Either way, it was something Croe was not looking forward to. It had taken him so long to bond with the rebellious youth and earn his trust. What if he felt betrayed, or even left? Not only then would Lord Flash have failed Robin, who had originally asked him to look after his son, but he also would have failed Kevin. During the time they had spent together, the old robot had discovered his protégé used not only a physical mask, but an emotional one. He used a mask of silence and sarcasm to distance himself from those around him, to hide his human need for other people. The old robot had been determined to strip his comrade of that mask, therefore discarding the one thing that held him down. After all this time, all this effort, failure would be devastating.

His hand drifting to the massive wound in his chest, he could feel his internal repair systems working. Finally. Croe pulled his jacket down to cover the injury. He had enough difficult explanations to conceive, sparks shooting from an open chest wound when he's supposed to pass off as a human would not help matters.

Looking over his padded shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed, he began to pick up the pace despite the loud protests of his damaged legs. Apparently he had lost that neo Warsman, for now at least. Yet, was he only delaying the inevitable? Certainly he will not stop his hunt simply because of a few small obstacles. What will happen the next time they collide? From what Lord Flash could determine from their first battle, Warsmanv2 was simply out of his league. But what could he do? Quitting wasn't part of his programming. It wasn't just his own life he felt he had to fight for. He had a responsibility to Kevin, to Robin. Russia may have no more use for him, but the Mask family needed him.

His sight growing increasingly hazy, his internal systems informed him that no further repairs could be done. The damage was simply too great and would require manual fixing. Cursing inwardly, Croe slowed down as a wave of dizziness passed over him. Not only did he need repairs, but he was low on energy and would need to 'sleep' to recharge. He still didn't have an explanation in mind for Kevin yet, and he was becoming too exhausted to think.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his failing visual receptors picked up the hotel in the distance. As he neared, he saw Kevin abruptly burst through the building's main entrance, glancing around as if looking for something. Although Croe couldn't currently tell how much time had passed since he'd left, the frantic motions of his protégé was an indicator that he had been gone far longer than normal.

The Brit's sudden presence was a source of both immense relief and apprehension. Kevin was strong, much stronger than the coach who trained him and probably even powerful enough to defeat Lord Flash's successor. Yet…if Kevin knew what was going on, would he even want to? Or would he abandon his trainer to the mercy of his attacker? The thought of the latter occurring filled the old android with intense sorrow. On the other hand, what else would he expect? He had preached of trust and openness, yet from the beginning had lied about everything concerning his identity.

"K…K-Kevin…!" Croe called, his voice sounding weak and mechanical in his own audio sensors. Kevin's golden gaze quickly shot to the direction of his coach's voice.

"Lord Flash, there you are--!!" The Brit quickly rushed to his side. "By the queen, what happened to you?!"

The robot's fevered mind quickly raced for an answer, but his exhaustion rendered him too weary to think. He numbly felt his knees buckle underneath him and the world darkened around him.

__

Author's Notes: Poor Croe, the old boy just can't catch a break, can he? Will things finally begin to look up, or will Kevin find out his identity prematurely? If he found out too soon…would he stay, or abandon his coach to the mercy of the neo Warsman? Find out, same chojin time, same chojin channel! XD I need to go to bed… Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and that it continues to maintain your interest.


	4. Chapter 3

OBSOLETE

Chapter 3

Warsman

The ultimate fighting super computer.

The ultimate war machine.__

Is that all he was?

Just a machine?

_"There's something I want to ask you. Something important…"_

Tone indicated apprehension.

"Warsman… I would like you to be Kevin's godparent."

Memory banks did not register such a word. Was it a type of weapon?

"If anything happened to me…you would be the one responsible to care for Kevin."

Warsman, a tool built for the sole purpose of taking life, being asked to instead nurture life. Being entrusted with the life of such a delicate infant.

It was at that moment he realized that Robin saw him not as a weapon, but as a friend. Not as a mindless tool, but as a living entity.

At that moment, he felt irreplaceable. Indispensable. Important.

_Alive._

__

"Lord Flash!"

The world slowly cleared around him and the comforting image of Kevin's face hovered closely before his.

"Comrade…?" The android's visual sensors rapidly identified the area around him as the interior of his and Kevin's hotel room. He was currently laying on a couch and the Brit was kneeling by his side.

As the robot's memory systems rebooted, his eyes widened in horror as his hands unconsciously flew to his chest only to find bandages covering it. His torn and oil-stained jacket was off and currently out of sight, and he could only hope his mask was still on. Still…how much had his internal repair systems done before Kevin saw it? Were his wounds fixed enough to be passed off as human injuries? If there were any sparks still sizzling, or interior gears exposed, then…

"Who attacked you?" Kevin asked sternly. Croe looked down at his hands, for once afraid to speak. He didn't know how much his protégé knew, or what to say.

After a moment of awkward silence, Lord Flash's eyes finally lifted up to meet his comrade's masked face. "Another chojin. Mostly likely just an assassin, or a cocky youngster looking to make it big by killing your trainer. Nothing to worry about, it isn't anything I can't handle. I had just been caught off guard…"

The Brit's eyes narrowed and Croe grew quiet. Did he know?! If he did, what was currently running through Kevin's mind? The suspense was killing him. The robot's logical mindset had the time and way his identity would be revealed all mapped out. This was not the way he had planned it. Kevin was not ready to know. He did not need the weight of Croe's true identity on him at this moment, not when he was so close to the Chojin Crown Tournament Semifinals.

Worst of all… What if the young rebel abandoned him to the mercy of his successor? The mere thought was devastating.

"Right," Kevin stood up and turned his back to his coach. His voice sounded so neutral, it scared the robot. He couldn't tell if the tone was intentional, or if perhaps in his anxiety that he was imagining It. "Well, if he bothers you any further I'll take care of him."

Croe remained silent, tense, as his protégé walked to the door which led out to the hallway. Finally, he nodded timidly. "Thank you, but… I'm sure if he attacks again… I'll be able to handle it…I'll be prepared this time…"

"Alright," the Brit opened the hotel door and rested his gloved hand on the frame, looking over his shoulder. "In the meanwhile, I'm going to train. You might want to get yourself repaired. I found the address to a local laboratory that should be able to fix you."

"W-wait, Kevin-!" Lord Flash's heart sank as his comrade swiftly exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Author's Notes: Turns out Kevin's quite observant after all. X3 But what will he do now that he knows? What will happen next? When will Warsmanv2 make his next move? wiggles fingers Find out in the next exciting chapter of OBSOLETE! XD On a serious note, I hope the story manages to live up to the hype and fast speed of the first chapters and has maintained your interest. The next update should come soon!


	5. Chapter 4

OBSOLETE

Chapter 4

He knew now.

Croe stared at the closed door, hoping against all logical odds that his protégé was going to walk back through. There was nothing.

Had Kevin abandoned him?

The note on the dining room table, which held the address to the laboratory in Kevin's handwriting, gave the robot reason to hope that the Brit didn't lose all compassion. Robin's son must have figured it out sometime after Lord Flash fainted, yet he still took the time to transport him inside, and find a lab that could fix him.

That meant Kevin still cared. It had to.

A darker thought made its way to the Russian's awareness.

What if Kevin had only done that as repayment for his training? What if this was his way of showing mercy? Of saying goodbye?

The thought made his heart sick, if that was possible for an inorganic being. Sometimes he didn't know anymore.

Pushing himself weakly onto his feet and making his way to the dining room table, he lifted the paper in shakey hands and read the address. Before he met the Mask family, 'what if's were not questions he was capable of asking. They were illogical. Perhaps he was malfunctioning. Surely, no normal robot could feel this terrible chill of dread in the pit of their stomach, could they?

Nonetheless, moping around here was not going to repair his injuries. If Kevin had indeed abandoned him, then he was going to be alone in his fight against the neo Warsman. If that was the case…

Destruction was imminent.

_Warsman…I have a favor to ask of you._

Anything.

I need you to train Kevin.

How much time has past since the dawning of his creation? Since the moment he met Robin? Since the moment he first gazed upon Kevin's newborn face? Since the moment the rebellious youth accepted him as his trainer?

Immortals had no sense of time.

Croe was not bound to the mortal periods of life. There was never any growth or a prime of life with an afterwards decrease in physical and mental prowess. He awoke with the skills he currently possessed, his mental chip allowed little room for change. Under Robin's guidance, he utilized his strength and managed to learn powerful wrestling holds and skills that only experience could provide. But he had reached his peak long ago, he could learn no more.

While the other retired Muscle Leaguers weakened around him, one would fancy Croe lucky. He did, after all, manage to retain his vigor and strength. However, upon looking more closely, one would find his fate far worse. Although he couldn't lose his power, he remained stagnant. The meaning of life was to grow, evolve, change. Stagnation was a living death. Others could only benefit from his wisdom for so long. Afterwards, he was… unneeded. Useless.

Obsolete.

Slowly dragging one foot in front of the other, Lord Flash forced his weary body to continue the walk. Only another half mile until he reached the laboratory. A small voice in the back of his mind had long since declared that it would not be wise to walk in the wide open. However, if this Warsman2 was as advanced as he seemed, then he would be found no matter which route he took. The best chance he had was to get there as fast as he could.

As much as he strained his audio sensors to listen for any signs of his hunter, he only had a split second warning before he found himself face down on the hard, hot pavement. Pain shot up his back as he felt the incision of claws into the back of his shoulder. Reacting as quickly as his war torn circuits allowed, he kicked his legs out and managed to knock his opponent down onto his knees. The warrior within him told him to take the opportunity to strike. To avenge himself. To prove himself worthy of preservation.

As always, cold logic prevailed and he knew in his condition he was no match.

Was he a match even in perfect condition?

Through the streets Croe ran, his sapphire plated boots slapping on the pavement with loud clanks. Less than a quarter mile to go…

He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see his opponent chasing after him. But he saw nothing. There's no way Warsmanv2 could be slower than his predecessor, so how could he be so far behind? Unless…  
As he turned his gaze back to the path before him, his visual sensors didn't have the time to register the frightening figure until he had already collided into him. Falling onto his back heavily and hearing a sickening crack as his armor and over skin began to break under the repeated stress, Lord Flash could only stare up at his enemy in horror.

How could neo Warsman be so fast?! So strong?! So…superior?

As Croe's joints creaked and strained as he attempted to move them, a chilling revelation consumed the robot. There was no escape.

The knowledge held him frozen like the hand of death itself. Logic failed him, memory failed him, there was nothing that could be done.

The blazing persimmon eyes of the successor stared down at him, taking no apparent satisfaction in the deletion of his target. He was, perhaps, more perfect…but there was something undeniably…dead about Warsmanv2. While Croe felt and experienced the human want to survive, the animal lust for blood, the…organic feelings of love, there was nothing in Warsman2's eyes. He was as artificial as the cars driving by.

Hearing the familiar shriek of unsheathing claws, Lord Flash curled up and raised his arms over his face in his final attempt at defense. He closed his eyes tightly, as if hoping that his successor would somehow disappear completely. That he would open them and find himself awakening from a nightmare.

Feeling the cold shadow looming over him as his enemy came increasingly close, he felt a shiver run down his ravaged spine.

"Lord Flash!" Kevin's unmistakable voice made the coach want to cry with relief or sink into the ground and disappear out of humiliation. Fortunately for him, he was capable of neither.

He risked opening his eyes to find his protégé standing between him and Warsmanv2. The robot backed off, casting a final glare at the prey that once again eluded him, and departed. Apparently, any action he may have taken against Kevin would have jeopardized the mission. Although this only delayed the inevitable, the comfort his friend's presence provided was immeasurable.

Feeling a hand suddenly grip his shoulder, Croe jumped, startled.

"Shh…relax, it's over," The softness of Kevin's voice rendered it barely recognizable. The Brit was kneeling before him. The way he tenderly took his jacket off and wrapped it around his coach was immensely touching to the old robot.  
"He will return-"  
"We'll worry about him then. For now, lets get you repaired…" Kevin said soothingly as he lifted his trainer up carefully and closed the distance between them and the lab.

Author's Notes: Kevin may be a hothead, he may be arrogant, but he's also got that sweet caring side. ;3 This is the longest chapter so far (not by much tho). Hopefully the wait was well worth it and this chapter managed to maintain your interest. The next installment will arrive as soon as my work schedule permits. =D These chapters are short, so the wait shouldn't be too long.


	6. Chapter 5

OBSOLETE

Chapter 5

_He came…_

Through fading optics, he looked up at Kevin's face as the world passed underneath him. The Brit's strides were long and quick, his grip on his trainer strong, but surprisingly gentle.

Feeling his vitality sapping away, he rested his covered cheek on his protég's shoulder, the world rapidly darkening around him.

He hadn't been discarded after all.

* * *

Like the flip of a switch, Croe's eyes opened and took in the world around him. He was inside a lab, his body repaired and his spirits renewed. Pushing himself onto his elbows, he turned his gaze to Kevin, who was standing by the table he currently laid upon.

"Kevin…" the robot's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Lord Flash…now that you're repaired, you owe me an explanation…" Kevin said, crossing his arms. "Why did you deceive me? And why was Warsman after you?"  
Croe had been shifting uncomfortable under his protég's scrutinizing gaze, when the Brit's words suddenly shocked him. He tilted his head. "What?!"

He paused, closing his eyes. "Oh.. I thought you had heard of him. He is a very famous old chojin wrestler and the only friend my father ever had…"

The original Warsman stared at the Brit in disbelief. Kevin knew Lord Flash was not human…but he never figured out his true identity? But then again, the young rebel might still fancy his coach an Englishman, has never seen him out of costume and there was nothing to say that only one robot could exist at a time… Russia's newest fighting machine also looked like a more advanced, sleeker version of himself. The confusion was understandable. Nevertheless, it surprised the old trainer. He knew not what to say. How would Kevin react if he knew the whole truth…but if Lord Flash lied and the Brit found out later about his deception…

"Kevin…I have deceived you more than you think, and I want you to know that it was never with the intent to hurt you. That Warsman you saw was not the one you once knew-" the rest of Croe's words were lost when a loud bang erupted, followed by the screams of fleeing scientists.

"Warsman?" The young rebel turned to see the newly constructed war machine bursting through the wall as if it had been made of paper. Kevin's hands clenched into fists. Lord Flash immediately sprung onto his feet to meet his successor, his repaired bear claws bursting from his knuckles. His eyes darted to his protégé nervously, he hadn't had ample time to explain what he had met and had no means of knowing what was going through his companion's mind. "Have you been reprogrammed?!"

The robot did not respond, his eyes only focusing on his prey. Croe's mechanical muscles tensed as he prepared to fight. Up until now it seemed as though the neo Warsman was trying to avoid the public eye. To attack while they were still in an occupied lab was odd. Perhaps his successor was growing impatient, but Warsmanv2 didn't seem to have any emotions. Maybe his authority figure determined that the obsolete android must be terminated sooner rather than later.

Whatever the motive behind the robot's actions were, they revolved around the deletion of the original Warsman, a task Croe intended to make as difficult as possible.

Lord Flash's optics barely had the time to register the blur-like movements of his enemy's rapid approach, when Kevin moved between them and caught Warsmanv2 in a grapple. "I don't know what has compelled you to do this, Warsman, but you're not going to hurt my trainer!"

"Kevin…" Seeing his protégé standing between him and his enemy gave the aging robot a momentary sense of security. Kevin was extremely powerful, perhaps even strong enough to defeat the neo Warsman… and his loyalty was now unquestionable.

Unfortunately, as soon as that feeling was aroused, it was gone. Croe was not built to cower behind his comrades, he was built to fight. This was his battle, and what if Kevin was injured during the struggle? In less than a few days he was to fight in the semi finals? What if Kevin lost the match because of this? Then Lord Flash would have failed anyway; not only his current mission, but with it the fundamental goal of his creation - to be a war machine. Even if he did survive, what was the point if he was unable to complete his objectives? That was the reason behind the creation of all mechanical beings, was it not? Although he often felt human, the saddening truth was always hung over him. Every breath he took was a simulation of inhalation, every emotion previously programmed responses to specific stimuli. If he lost his purpose, he would lose everything with it.

Warsmanv2 broke the grapple and jumped back, unleashing is claws with a familiar shriek of metal scraping against metal. Kevin's eyes glowed brightly as he began to draw upon his growing maelstrom powers.

If Croe didn't do something immediately, chaos would erupt.

"Halt!" Croe cried, stepping forward. Both opponents turned to look at him, but his optics focused only on his successor. His mental circuits worked to find a solution. Something he could do or say that would make this nightmare end or at least postpone it. Even if he was only delaying the inevitable. A chilling numbness in the pit of his stomach, he barely heard the words emitting from his own throat. "Warsman2, I challenge you to a match tomorrow at noon. The victor will permanently adopt the title Warsman. The loser will be destroyed. Do you accept?"

A chill went through his spine as he felt Kevin's eyes burning through him, his gaze remaining fixed on his successor. The robot's eyes flickered, almost as if silently reporting the challenge to his masters and waiting for their orders. After a moment, the crimson optics brightened.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Author's Notes: Has the original Warsman signed his own death certificate? What will Kevin think of his decision to challenge Warsman2, and of the complete revelation of Croe's identity? I had hit a small wall of Writer's block, but it has been busted through! Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one did and that this chapter was worth the wait! It won't put sentences spaces where I want them to go.. ;-; So I replaced them with horizontal lines so the scenes won't mix together and cause massive confusion.


	7. Chapter 6

OBSOLETE

Chapter 6

Watching the silent departure of his successor, Croe could only stand in silence. He could feel Kevin's golden eyes burning through him, could hear the silent accusations. Listening the echoing footsteps of the retreating Warsmanv2, the same message repeated along with them in the robot's mind in a terrible mantra.

_I have signed my own death warrant._

__

_

* * *

_

Stepping into the hotel room he shared with Kevin, Lord Flash watched the Brit quietly. The entire trip back had been in silence, the aged android didn't know what to say.

Once they were inside, the young man crossed his arms over his broad chest and turned his golden gaze to his mentor. "We should get started on your training."

A soft sigh escaped Croe as met the gaze. "Comrade…stagnation has rendered me obsolete."  
Kevin tilted his head slightly. "What?"

"Training won't make me stronger, not anymore. I have reached my peak," Lord Flash said as he looked down at the luggage by the bed. "That robot, Warsman2, has been sent here to take my place. He is here to destroy and replace me because…because my stagnation hinders my ability to fight the newer and stronger generation and therefore I have lost my usefulness… It…" His voice faltered. He felt a strange sadness, as if realizing that he was compelled to a terrible and unavoidable fate. "It is the way of objects…to be replaced when no longer needed…"

"You're wrong!" Kevin placed his hands on Croe's. The robot kept his optics fixed on the suitcase lying by the bed. "There is something that you have that objects don't."

Lord Flash remained quiet, listening to his protégé. The hands slid from his shoulders to his neck, lifting up to his chin and tilting Croe's head up to his gaze met his protég's. To the robot's surprise, there were tears in the golden eyes.

"You have a family." Kevin pulled the android into a hug. Staring at the coarse fabric of the Brit's jacket, his voice was caught in his throat as his companion continued. "You can't let yourself die, Lord Flash, because you are still needed."

"What can I do…?" Croe whispered, his voice thick.

The youngest of the Mask heritage released the hold, his eyes burning with determination. "We'll think of something."

* * *

This is it.

Everything felt so surreal.

Warsmanv2. Standing at the center of the ring. A silhouette against the rising sun.

A grim reaper standing before the gates of heaven.

Kevin stood by the apron, ready to give advice. How strange it was. Their roles had now reversed.

Was he going to die today?

Was death by the hands of this machine the fate he was compelled to?

Did this mechanical being lack any weakness that Croe was capable of exploiting?

Casting a nervous glance at his protégé, the robot's hopes were renewed when the Brit flashed a thumbs up.

Climbing into the ring, Lord Flash stared death in the face.

They will find a way.

Author's Notes: And thus begins the fight between the obsolete and the advanced. Will experience triumph? Or will the new, updated model replace the old? I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but unfortunately I can't make any promises. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!


	8. Chapter 7

OBSOLETE

Chapter 7

Locking eyes, both combatants crouched down simultaneously. With an echoing shriek of metal scraping against metal, two pairs of claws were unleashed. Warsmanv2 straightened his back and stood erect, glaring down at his prey through glowing crimson eyes. His height advantage, sleeker design and shiny appearance made the old, human-like Croe look increasingly ancient.

As the coach stared up at the one who came to destroy and replace him, the next action he undertook startled and bewildered both Kevin and Warsman2.

Lord Flash hissed, a grin suddenly spreading across his concealed visage.

If this was the day and time he was fated to die…

…at least he would die in the ring, completing the purpose he had been built for - combat.

Gazing upon the plain white walls of the hospital's interior, Warsman occasionally sent a glance over to the pacing Robin Mask. Although he did not truly understand what was going on, despite the Brit's multiple attempts at explanations, the fog of tension within the room was undeniable. All the robot could do was sit quietly with his hands in his lap, watching his companion walk around the room so anxiously. Seconds felt like hours. Minutes like days.

Finally, the doctor walked in.

"Congratulations, Sir Mask, you have a healthy baby son."

Scraping his claws along the ground, Croe lumbered towards Warsmanv2. He hoped to use the element of surprise to gain a preemptive strike. The old automaton needed all the advantages he could get.

Before his optics could even register the movement, Lord Flash suddenly found his claws slicing through air. Turning to look over his shoulder, he felt two powerful arms grapple him around his waist and pull him up into the air. Warsman2 fell back, slamming Croe in a monstrous suplex.

Pushing himself quickly onto his feet, the aging android looked up at his successor. There were few options for one who was obsolete. The most promising approach was that Lord Flash could increase his own energy output, like he used to do in his early days in the ring. However, knowing that such actions would initiate a burn out within a half hour compelled him to hesitate. What if he was unable to defeat Warsmanv2 during that time? If he failed…

…He would be unconscious and at his opponent's mercy.

Warsmanv2 dashed forward, his claw shooting out towards Croe's face so quickly that the coach barely had time to raise his arms in defense before feeling the sharp steel blades bite into his left arm. The force of the attack knocked him back and it was all he could do to remain on his feet. Pain shot through the damaged appendage as he ripped it from its lodged place in his successor's claw. Sparks emitted from the gaping hole as Lord Flash quickly backed up to obtain some distance.

Although he heard frantic cries from the Brit, Croe refrained from looking. He didn't want to see the disappointed and disgusted expression that had to have been on Kevin's face right now.

__

Is this what life is?

Warsman could only watch in amazement as the tiny being who, in his eyes, had never even existed up to this point, gripped his finger with a strength that seemed impossible for a creature this small.

His comrade, Robin Mask, along with his bride had together created this…

There were no wires, metal, plans. The parents hadn't even known the gender of the baby until he was born. The baby, Kevin, had been created from a force far greater than he could ever understand.

Watching as the parents swooned over the tiny bundle, Warsman felt a small spark that he could not identify. Although he at times liked to fancy himself human…this infant had an aspect of humanity that the robot could never dream of.

A beginning.

There was little choice now but to resort to the tactic he hadn't been forced to use since the last time he had a real opponent in the ring. Lord Flash could afford very few mistakes, and was well aware that he would likely fail against his more advanced brethren in a test of endurance. With his left arm dangling limply by his side, he knew now that defeating his successor would be almost if not entirely impossible. If he was to defeat Warsman2, he would have to do it quickly, while he still possessed most of his strength. His internal mechanics whirred loudly as they began to speed up. Simulating the rush of adrenaline, this heightened Croe's senses, abilities and deadened his pain receptors.

Lord Flash hissed loudly as he lunged forward, his body moving much more quickly than before. Warsmanv2 strafed aside. Croe fell back and stabbed his claw into the canvas, using the momentum to kick his legs up and slam his heels into his opponent's knees. A loud crack resounded as the superior robot stumbled backwards.

The old robot's eyes glowed brightly as he jumped back onto his feet. Not giving his opponent any time to think, Lord Flash charged forward and sent a flurry of punches and claws aiming for Warsman2's chassis. The sleeker android managed to block most of them, but a few of the blows landed and he was not currently able to form a counterattack.

He couldn't even hear Kevin's reactions, the clicking of his internal clock was deafening. Each click was like the approaching footstep of the grim reaper, bringing him closer to his burnout and the inevitable death that would follow if he failed.

28 minutes remained.

__

Author's Notes: Although I had hit a small writer's block, I had never lost interest in this story and I have a pretty good idea as to how this will turn out. However, nothing is written in stone and the story may turn and twist on its own, surprising me as much as it surprises you. It's happened before. After writing about half of the chapter, I took a small break to relieve my writer's block, and when I returned I realized that my idea had been a good one, because most of what I had previously written for this chapter before was crap. Fortunately, I think I managed to pick the flare back up again and polish this chapter off. Hopefully it was worth the wait! The next chapter will hopefully come sooner.


	9. Chapter 8

OBSOLETE

Chapter 8

Vividly Croe could remember the day of his creation. The feeling of invincibility he had as the scientists clapped and cheered around their successful invention had been quick to dissipate once he actually stepped into the ring. Yes, he had been strong. And yes, he was superior to most chojins he came across. But not all, not by a long shot. Those days he spent watching as his opponents trained and used the bonds of their friendship to boost their own stats was when he was first reminded of the barrier that separated him from men.

He wanted to be the best, the strongest. It was what he had been built for, after all. Yet, nothing he did ever seemed to be good enough and the knowledge that he could easily be replaced followed him everywhere he went. Machines only lasted so long until they had reached the end of their usefulness. They were not living beings. They were replaceable.

The time he had spent with the Mask family had compelled the aging robot to consider something blasphemous. That…somehow he was different than other machines. That he was irreplaceable.

During his time as Lord Croe Flash, Kevin had viewed, cared for him, perhaps even loved him purely as a human…

Hissing at his opponent, Croe dashed forward. The pain shooting up and down his wounded arm only served as a reminder to what was at stake. The same words repeated in his electronic mind like a mantra.

He had to win.

He had a family to return to.

* * *

_"Kevin Mask, such raw potential wasted away in this wretched gym. There is nothing here that can help you shape that talent into the amazing strength you could achieve."_

"It's quite interesting that you seem to know so much about me, yet I know nothing about you. Care to enlighten me?"

"My name is Lord Croe Flash. I shall be your trainer."

"Who says I need a trainer? Or anyone for that matter?"

"I do."

* * *

Warsmanv2 charged forward as well, extending his claw forward. Croe had not expected such a tactic and quickly dived down to avoid it. Despite his quick reaction, the blow could not be entirely avoided and the claw bit into the forehead gem of Lord Flash's mask. Cool liquid dripped from the broken jewel, sliding down the old automaton's face.

Ignoring it, Croe gripped his opponent's wrists and wrenched himself back, hurling his more advanced brethren into the air. He then unleashed his claws and jumped up, punching his descending adversary in the back. The impact sent Warsman2 into the air again, but by this time the robot had regained composure and managed to maneuver himself so that he landed on the ropes.

Lord Flash landed back on the ground in a crouching stance. Looking up at his opponent, the loud whirring of his internal mechanics were the only sound.

The blow barely seemed to phase him…

And yet…Warsmanv2's attack, which had barely grazed him, managed to draw blood.

24 minutes…

* * *

"What is it that draws you to my side, Lord Flash?"

"Many things, Kevin."

"Why are you so intent on training me? What do you hope to gain from this?!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I do it because I care for you?"

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because no one's ever cared for me…"

* * *

A loud clang resounded as the claws of both combatants collided and locked into place. Warsman2 sent a kick into Croe's shin, which brought him down onto one knee. The old coach head butt his opponent, using his current mask to his advantage and shoving the sharp edges of the crown into his stomach. The successor didn't even make a sound, merely shoving Lord Flash back and stepping backwards to increase the distance between them. There were a couple small scratches on the more advanced robot's chest, but otherwise no other damage.

After everything he had put into every blow, none of his attacks had hurt Warsman2. Yet a single glancing blow from the superior robot would cause grievous damage. It was so disheartening.

Still, he couldn't give up. He was still functional, and he had time before the overheating would begin. He may die in this ring, but he would die fighting.

His claws retreating back into place, Croe's inner mechanics whirred as he grew increasingly frustrated. He charged forward again, this time his opponent braced for the impact with his arms before him. But this time, Lord Flash fell back and did a baseball slide between his more technologically inclined brethren. Coming up on the other side, moving as fast as his aging joints allowed, Croe grabbed his opponent's arms and shoved them forward in an awkward angle. Not giving the enemy time to counter, Lord Flash mounted him and executed a perfect Palo Special.

The clicking of his internal clock for once was drowned by the sound of Kevin's cheers. Normally the Brit had about him an air of aloofness whenever he was witnessing someone else's match. In fact, until that moment he had never heard the young man cheer for anyone, ever. It was extremely uplifting and for a split second, the robot felt like he had a real chance at winning this match.

Suddenly, the moment of elation was shattered when Warsman2 merely stood erect, knocking Croe off as if he had been weightless. "You are too weak to do that move to one who is superior."

The robot's words were cold and hollow, much unlike the very emotional responses of horror that were evoked from the normally stoic Lord Flash.

Palo Special had failed.

He had one final attack, one final move he could use to dent that impenetrable armor.

Double Claw Screwdriver.

19 minutes.

* * *

What is death?

The termination of life.

Can a mechanical being die?

One cannot die if one was never truly alive.

Yet…what defines life?

Hissing quietly, gazing upon the one bent on his destruction, Croe could feel the chill of fear, the rush of adrenaline, the worry about Kevin's future should he lose this match... He felt the rage of being replaced, the internal fluids dripping down the front of his mask, the pain of his wounds…the hope that he would somehow find a way out of this.

Did that mean he was alive?

15 minutes…

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope I haven't made Warsman2 -too- invincible. He's not supposed to be one of those Mary Sue/Wesley/Gary Stu or whatever the male or sexless version of the very much hated perfect original character. I want to show just how 'advanced' he is over Croe, and give that feeling of hopelessness. But Croe has a shred of humanity that Warsman2 lacks. Could that save him? Or is he doomed to the fate of all machines, to be replaced by a superior model? You'll find out soon enough! Mwahaha! Hope you liked the chapter and that it was worth the wait.


	10. Chapter 9

OBSOLETE

Chapter 9

He couldn't mess this up. If Double Claw Screwdriver failed, he was history. He had to wait for the right moment. He had to create the right moment. Pro Special had failed. Just about everything else had failed. This was his last chance at dealing a critical blow to his opponent's seemingly unbreakable chassis.

The whirring of his inner mechanics and the reassuring calls of his Comrade failed to drown out the constant ticking of his internal clock.

15 minutes.

* * *

Tactic 08 - Agile Aggression.

Dashing forward and around his opponent, Croe darted around his opponent and backed away whenever Warsmanv2 would come forward. Lord Flash faked a kick towards his enemy's legs and instead sent a claw at his face. Despite the tactful attack, Warsmanv2 immediately registered the fake before it had even been completed and caught the fist. Twisting it painfully, he intended on breaking the appendage. Croe jumped up and dropkicked his face as hard as his chojin strength allowed. Fortunately, Warsmanv2 released his hold and allowed his prey to put some distance between them.

Wringing his hand, Lord Flash noted that although the limb was damaged, it was still useable. He also came to the conclusion that he lacked the necessary speed to pull this tactic off. He would have to conceive of something else to get Warsmanv2 into the vulnerable position he needed.

11 minutes.

* * *

The longer he fought, the more strategies he tried and the more he found himself landing shoulders first against the unforgiving canvas, the more hopeless everything felt.

Even at his strongest, he was no matched for the more advanced robot.

He had been thoroughly replaced.

9 minutes.

* * *

_Is there a life after death?_

What happens to someone when his body fails, when his last breaths are taken?

Does his soul drift to a better place?

What of one who has no soul?

Where do they go?

* * *

7 minutes.

Time was running out.

Strategy was failing, the liquid oozing from his broken forehead gem and the fingers of his damaged left arm twitching were proof of that. Soon there would be no more room for thought.

He had to act. He had to rely on the instincts other than those he had been programmed with. Technology was predictable. Life was not.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the slow, defensive sidesteps of Warsmanv2, the damaged old robot was filled with renewed hope.

Was that the secret?

Warsmanv2 was like him in every way. He could predict all of his movements before they even occurred. What if...Croe could make himself completely unpredictable?

Banishing all coherent thoughts from his mind, the coach got down on all fours and hissed, scraping his claws against the ground. Amidst the baffled stares of his spectators, he jumped back against the ropes and propelled himself off, sprinting towards Warsman2. The more advanced automaton immediately braced himself for an attack that never came. Instead, Lord Flash jumped over him and outside of the ring, gripping the ring ropes and swinging his legs in between to kick Warsmanv2 in the side.

He then let go of the ropes and fell outside of the ring and landed several feet away from Kevin.

"Lord Flash..?"

Not listening to his protégé, Croe jumped onto the apron and hissed. Warsman2 had already recovered from the attack and was staring at his adversary, ready to predict and defeat the next attack. Lord Flash then leapt onto the turnbuckle and jumped into the air.

"Double Claw Screwdriver!" he cried, turning in the air and holding his claws before him. His more advanced brethren quickly prepared himself for the assault. Croe's body lunged forward. Warsmanv2 raised his claws as he watched the rapid approach. Suddenly, Lord Flash hissed as he arched his back and broke the spin. Flipping in the air, he gripped his own previously injured wrist with his other hand. A loud crack erupted, followed by a gasp from Kevin, as Croe ripped his own arm off at the elbow. The artificial blood and internal mechanisms dripped from the limb, and sparks darted across the exposed wires. While Warsmanv2's mind tried to comprehend the irrational actions, Croe shut off his pain receptors, took careful aim and hurled the appendage, claw-first, as hard as his enhanced strength allowed. The blades pierced the tough armor of Warsmanv2's chest and the blow caused him to stagger back several feet and fall onto one knee.

Quickly grabbing the imbedded arm, Warsmanv2 ripped it from his chest and hurled it into the ground. A thick, metallic liquid oozed from the opening and trickled down his abdomen. Small bits of metal drifted on the liquid and landed on the wrestling mat soundlessly.

Now was his chance. Landing just beside his nemesis, Croe sent a kick into the side of his head. As the robot fell onto his side with a thud and clank of metal, Lord Flash sprung once again onto the ropes and propelled himself off.

"Solo Claw Screwdriver!" Croe held his remaining claw forward and tilted his body into position. As Warsmanv2 pushed himself back onto his feet, his already damaged chest was met by another set of claws. Hissing, Croe grinned sadistically as smoke drifted and sparks shot from the massive wound. Once the maneuver was completed, Lord Flash pushed himself off and landed on his feet. Electric darted across his damaged arm and his shoulders slumped. It was all he could do to stay on his feet and gleefully survey the damage he had successfully dealt.

Warsmanv2 remained where he knelt, staring coldly at his predecessor. The lack of expression was almost disappointing to Lord Flash. After all he had done, and the more advanced robot lacked the mentality to acknowledge his own defeat.

"Predecessor Warsman," the more advanced android stated coldly, his voice revealing none of the weakness his body showed. Croe tilted his head slightly. Warsmanv2 stared straight into the optics of his target. "You are too imperfect to perform that move correctly."

"Wh-what?!" Croe could only watch in shock and horror as his nemesis pushed himself onto his feet. He took a step back. "That...is impossible!"

"Incorrect," Warsmanv2 stated mechanically as he flipped backwards onto the turnbuckle. "You will witness the correct adaptation of the Double Claw Screwdriver."

Croe could only stare up at him, through a reddening gaze. His internal clock chimed. He was out of time.

Author's Notes: I live!! Sorry for the lack of update in such a long time. I had been completely out of the writing groove but starting college again has thrown me right back into it. Expect the conclusion of this story to come much more swiftly now. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I didn't want to force myself to write it if I wasn't in the spirit and risk ruining the story. I am pretty proud of this creation and I want to make sure it remains intriguing and high-quality from start to finish. I hope I didn't butcher the story by not writing out every moment of the fight, I wanted to make time seem to pass extremely fast, especially when Croe only has such a short amount of time to defeat such an impossible enemy. I also hope that I didn't make Warsman2 -too- impossible. That's always a sign of a "mary-sue" character and I am aware that he might come across as that. He is not meant to be one, but if he is considered one it would not surprise me. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far and shall continue to enjoy it until the last sentence of the final paragraph.


	11. Chapter 10

OBSOLETE

Chapter 10

Watching the ascent of the apparently indestructible Warsmanv2, everything began to blur in Croe's eyes. He began to feel so hot, numbness starting at the edges of his functional limbs and rapidly spreading throughout his body. As the world became hazy, the other's movements were so slow and surreal through his failing eyes. The simultaneous cries of Kevin and the whirring of his inner mechanics merged together into one, steady sound. This wasn't really happening. He wasn't being replaced.

This was just a dream. A nightmare he would soon awake from.

Too bad automatons don't have the capacity to dream.

Especially those not of this time.

Especially those who were obsolete.

What did Kevin think of him now? Growing increasingly lethargic, Croe was unable to avert his optics to see his companion's expression. Not that it would have been easily visible directly on the Brit's face due to the mask.

"Double Claw Screwdriver!" The words merged together into a monotonous drawl. Although a small voice in his mind told him to move, to avoid the oncoming attack, but his limbs were nothing more than dead weight. His optics failed to even focus on his rapidly approaching nemesis, Warsman2 looked like nothing more than a grey blur, merged with the blue and white haze of the sky.

After having fought so hard, so valiantly, now all Croe could do was watch.

He didn't even scream.

* * *

Although just seconds ago, the world had moved at a snail's pace, now everything seemed so fast. The universe just streaked by him, passing him without even taking a glance back.

By some means, he was still standing. Somehow, he was still alive. Instead of the death-dealing blow he had anticipated, Croe could see the form of his successor standing before him. But Warsmanv2 was not entirely visible, there was another figure blocking the way. A blue figure, with a brownish blonde splotch between what Croe figured was his shoulders. Its back was to him, with its arms outstretched as if shielding him, and...and...

_Kevin!_

Although his body felt as if engulfed by flames...yet at the same time so mysteriously numb, Lord Flash moved his limbs using sheer will. His optics focused just enough so that the blurred image sharpened into the shape of the Brit. Warsmanv2's claw protruded from Kevin's back.

"C-Comrade..!!" Croe stepped forward. Somehow, the youngest of the Mask heritage stayed on his feet, glaring at the one who had caused his mentor such harm. Warsmanv2 met his gaze without emotion and after a moment he pulled back, ripping his arm out from Kevin's body.

Coughing, blood pouring from the gaping hole in his abdomen, the Englishman fell onto one knee.

"Kevin, ..why?!" Croe knelt down beside him, grabbing his arm incase the Brit's strength were to fail him completely.

"Kill him... Warsman..." Kevin's golden eyes flickered, his shoulder slumping. Lord Flash's eyes widened at the sound of his own name emitting from the Brit's weakening voice. He had never fully told the Brit about his alternate identity...most likely the other had figured it out during the match... Such a cruel way to find out, and yet he was still here. All this, and wounded on his behalf... "..you...can do it... He may...be more advanced...but you...you have something ..far greater..."

"Save your strength..!" Lord Flash cried as his protég's breaths came in increasingly short gasps. "You've had worse injuries then this, you'll be alright..." If there were any more words the Brit intended to say, they were lost as his burly frame slumped forward. "Kevin!"

Warsmanv2's eyes glowed as he looked down at the fallen form of the Chojin Crown Tournament combatant. Croe, after having gently laid Kevin down and checking his pulse to make sure he was alright, met his enemy's stare. Despite the exhaustion that weighed the old robot's body down, the fire in his eyes was so bright that it threatened to blind the more advanced model.

Lord Flash slowly climbed onto his feet. Although his limbs were almost completely numb, and thick, black smoke was beginning to drift from his numerous wounds due to his body's overheating, somehow he willed them to move. According to Warsmanv2's scanners, the obsolete being was operating at 10 capacity...it was impossible. With such little energy remaining...he shouldn't even be conscious, much less animated. It was illogical. It was impossible.

His chest rising and falling quickly, Croe's eyes turned a solid red as pieces of his bodysuit began to crumble and crack. Kevin knew who he was, he knew he had been deceived. And knowing this, Kevin still took the blow that had been meant for _him_. Although the Brit was still alive, he could die of his wounds if he wasn't taken to a hospital soon...

Sparks shot from the broken limb. His claws unsheathed loudly from his remaining fist as the bodysuit fell to pieces at his feet, revealing the dark body of his original form underneath. Hissing loudly, he took a slow step towards his successor. "This is vhere it ends!"

Whether or not he died was no longer important. As long as he killed his opponent and got Kevin help before it was too late, nothing else mattered. Nothing.

The android dashed forward. He felt like he was flying, he couldn't even feel his booted feet touching the canvas beneath him.  
Warsmanv2 stared in shock, his computer processor unable to comprehend the overload of information. According to his scanners now, Warsman was operating at 5...it was barely enough power to even keep the android running. How could this be?!

With every ounce of his waning chojin strength, Croe's claw shot forward. The blade pierced through the broken armor, into the warm circuitry underneath.

Warsmanv2's optics brightened, then darkened considerably. "Impossible. Illogical." Were the robot's only words before a small explosion occurred in his abdomen, triggered by the swift blow, impalement and all the wires and internal fluids merging with each other. The blast sent both robots to the ground, where both remained.

Laying on his back, sprawled out, his cheek damp on the hard canvas, through blurry eyes Croe could see the limp form of his enemy.

...was it over?

He tried to will his limbs to move, but they did not comply. His vitality was beginning to fail him...

With what little strength he still possessed, he slowly turned his head to regard Kevin's fallen form. Within the black mass of the blue mask's eyepiece, there was only vacancy. The Brit was either dead or unconscious...and the weary robot prayed, for the first time since the dawning of his creation. He prayed to a God he wasn't even sure existed, for Kevin's health and safety, even if his own must be sacrificed.

Was that...the secret of his victory?

His body had been completely spent...yet somehow obeyed him. Was that the one thing that separated him from Warsman2? His human capacity to love?

Slowly, the world began to darken, until the blackness enveloped and consumed him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the horrifyingly slow pace of my updates. Next chapter shall be the final one! Wow, it feels like I conceived this story so long ago. It's been a joy to write, I just haven't been in the writing mindset much until recently, and being swamped with work also makes things more difficult. But I do hope this story has been worth the wait, and that the ending will be satisfactory!


	12. Chapter 11

OBSOLETE

Chapter 11

"Lord Flash..?"

He opened his eyes to see nothing but a blur of colors. Blinking a couple of times, the android slowly managed to focus his vision somewhat on a dark blue mass in front of him. Golden eyes stared back at him. "..K.. Kevin..?"

The blurry form straightened up and sighed. "Finally... You've been out for a long time, you know? You had us very worried."

""K-Kevin...!" Warsman slowly lifted his head to find himself in a laboratory. He was laying on his back on a table, and his protégé was leaning his knee against a chair while peering down at him. He was shirtless, with bandages covering his stomach and lower chest.

The Brit placed his hand on his companion's forehead, gently pressing it back down. "Rest now, you're still recovering."

"V..Varsman.."

"He's dead. He's already been dismantled," Kevin replied soothingly. Although relieved that it was over, the thought of his superior self being dissected by scientists bothered him immeasurably. It could have been him. Closing his eyes, he could vaguely imagine himself on a table: the chips, wires and mechanical pieces strewn about the lab no longer resembling the robot those parts had created. It sent a shudder down his spine. "You beat him, I knew you could.."

"You did..?" Croe opened his eyes to look back up at his friend. "But he vas newer, stronger, smarter, faster den me..."

"Maybe...but he had one massive flaw that prevented him from ever surpassing you," Kevin sat down correctly in his chair and leaned back against it, looking up at the ceiling. Although he seemed well enough, the young man's exhaustion was apparent.

"Oh..?" Croe forced himself onto his elbows and studied the Brit for a long moment before daring to ask. "Vhat vas it..?"

Kevin lifted his head and met his companion's gaze.

"He wasn't _alive_."

Fin

_Author's Notes: Oh yeah...took me like 6 months to write this short ass final chapter to OBSOLETE. Hopefully, it's not too inconclusive. Warsman beat the bad guy, got the girl-er-guy (although whether or not they're actually gay in this fic is open to speculation) and discovered what it was that separated him from other robots. This chapter could have possibly been merged with the former chapter as the conclusion but, meh, I hadn't thought of it at the time. Hope you enjoyed OBSOLETE even if Warsman2.0 is a raging Mary Sue (or Gary Stu, or Wesley, or whatever the male versions of Mary Sues are.) Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. Hopefully it was worth the time spent._


End file.
